(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting beverage containers and, more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting various types of beverage containers upon a component of a toilet or urinal flush valve without spillage while also providing a medium for advertising.
(2) Background of the Invention
In numerous types of public establishments such as bars, pubs, clubs, concert halls, and sporting arenas, patrons often consume beverages. Such patrons often would rather bring their beverages with them while using restroom facilities than leave their beverages unattended. Even when in a situation where the patrons could safely leave their beverages behind while using restroom facilities, many would prefer bringing their beverages along to consume, especially in situations at sporting arenas or other establishments where patrons may have to walk a fair distance or wait in line to use the facilities.
However, when using restroom facilities, there is often no convenient place for the patrons to set or place their beverages so as to free their hands. Men's restroom facilities often have numerous urinals that are unsuited for supporting beverages. These urinals are typically made of porcelain and have an electronically or manually operated water supply flush valve extending from their uppermost surface. Clearances between components of the water supply flush valve and the uppermost surface of the urinals often make it impossible to place various beverage containers directly on the top of the porcelain. Furthermore, the surfaces of urinals are typically sloped to shed water and are therefore unsuited for supporting a beverage container. For those urinals on which a beverage container could be placed, patrons often choose not to place their beverages thereon for sanitary reasons and due to common leakage from components of the water supply flush valve thereabove. As a result of the unsuitability of the urinals themselves as support means, patrons also attempt to alternatively utilize the various components of the water supply flush valve thereabove to support their beverage containers. A common component chosen for this purpose is the valve itself which typically has a horizontally positioned hexagonal nut on the upper most portion of the valve's housing. The hexagonal nut is generally smaller than the base of a typical beverage container and, as a result, beverage containers must be balanced thereon or positioned thereon while leaning the container against the wall that supports the urinal. This induces many patrons to abandon placing their beverages upon the valves. Other components such as horizontally positioned valve inlet pipes have similar disadvantages.
The above mentioned lack of a convenient place to place a beverage container when using restroom facilities is not a problem exclusive to male patrons. Women's restroom facilities typically have toilets with water supply flush valves identical to those provided in men's restroom facilities. As a result of the problems described above, women often attempt to place beverage containers on toilet paper dispensers or other fixtures such as handicap railings. However, not all toilet paper dispensers are suitable for supporting beverage containers and not all stalls are equipped with railings.
A minority of establishments provide shelving or other fixtures that address the needs of their patrons; however, these fixtures are often costly to install or present other health or hazard risks. Thus, there remains an absence of a suitable means for supporting a beverage while using the restroom facilities in many public establishments.
Additionally, it is well known that establishments such as those mentioned above are often sites of intense advertising and promotion for the suppliers of various products such as alcoholic beverages and sport franchises. A tavern, for example, typically displays numerous advertisements promoting various brands of beer and other alcoholic beverages in the form of trademarks displayed on such things as drinking glasses, coasters, neon signs, banners, and streamers. Advertisements like those above are often unsuited for use in public restroom facilities due to the constant cleaning required to maintain cleanliness. Few means of advertising have proven effective in such places and, as a result, many public restroom facilities are devoid of advertisement altogether.